


Drunken Christmas Blues

by HeatofDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 18:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatofDestiel/pseuds/HeatofDestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has gone down the path of drinking, Castiel now left to care for their child alone, Gabriel and Sam struggling to keep their relationship growing and Christmas only 5 days away. Can Dean shape up and pull the family back together and salvage Christmas?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Christmas Blues

*******Hey Guys!!! Finally back into the swing of things writing wise. This cute little fic with have about 4 or 5 chapters, but loads of drama as always! Thanks for reading and please enjoy!*******

 

Christmas, all of the snow, the blurry appearance of street lights, the warm smiles and open arms of family accepting all from across the country, the couples falling more in love as gifts of pure good intents are shared, all the good in the world being collectively shown. Christmas, all of the booze, the blurry appearance of his reflection in the mirror, the twisted scowls and angry fists swung, the aching of his heart as he watched the festivities around him, all the bad in his life being shoved into his face. Christmas.

****

\----

****

His head hurt, dizzy and already badly bruised from his most recent bar fight Dean lifted himself out of the snow bank and looked around taking note of where he was. Five days before Christmas and he already begged for it to be over, he walked drunkenly past all the closed shops with grand window displays of joy and smiling plastic figures, it all made him sick. Walking to the street sign he leaned against it pulling a cigarette out of his pocket and stuck it between his lips as he dug for a lighter in his pocket, cursing as he couldn’t seem to get a good enough grip to grab it as a car pulled up

****

“Dean? What the hell are you doing out here?” Sam asked leaning over Gabriel who was stationed in the passenger seat with a look of annoyance

****

“Thought I would get a drink.” Dean shrugged

****

“I can smell the alcohol from here, he is wasted- again Sam.” Gabe shook his head

****

Sam sighed as he pulled the car over and parked, climbing out and walking over to his brother

****

“Dean, you can’t keep doing this. If I hadn’t spotted you where would you have gone huh?”

****

“I would have found my way back to my place.”

****

“You would have walked 20 blocks in the rough part of town, drunk, in near freezing temperatures at 2am?”

****

“Yea well maybe I would have.” Dean hated the way Sam would talk down to him. This had only become common since Dean became a professional drinker after quitting the family business and losing his only motivation in the world, his family.

****

Sam looked over Dean, his shirt misbuttoned, beard in need of a shave and eyes bloodshot. He put his arm around his big brother “Listen, how about you come back to my place for the night, get a warm shower and crash. I can drive you back to your apartment in the morning on my way to work. How about we do that?”

****

Dean remained silent and nodded in response, making his way into the back of the black car. The trio drove silently for 40 minutes to Sam's mansion where once there Gabriel stormed inside refusing to say a word to either Winchester.

****

“Trouble in paradise?” Dean mocked as Sam helped him out of the car and to the front door

****

Sam shook his head “You need to stop this Dean, I can’t keep helping like this. We want to start a family and this-” He motioned to his supporting hands around Dean “This isn’t going to be okay anymore.”

****

“I didn’t know I was such a problem.” Dean pushed Sam away “Go ahead and get your fucking family. It worked out great for me didn’t it?” With a quick wipe at his eyes Dean turned from Sam and forced himself up the steps to the guest bedroom to sleep away the poison of alcohol in his body.

****

\-----

****

Sam knocked a knuckle gently against the dark wooden door to the master bedroom he shared with Gabriel. They had been together for 8 years, married for 4 but still Sam had a deathly fear that Gabe would up and leave and the only thing he could realistically see causing any split between them was Dean and his actions. Pushing the ajar door open and locking it behind him he observed Gabriel tapping away on his tablet, probably sending out an email to his friend about how Sam was at it again, helping his piss drunk brother who single handedly ruined his own life and was now attempting to ruin theirs.

****

“Gabe?” Sam sat beside him on the bed, resting his hand on Gabriel’s knee “Can we talk about this?”

****

“Oh about what Sam? How he is here AGAIN? How he is drunk AGAIN? How you don’t even ask me if it is okay? Tell me, what do you want to talk about?”

****

“He is my brother, I can’t just let him kill himself, he needs me. I am sorry I didn’t ask you, but you know if it was Cas you would do the same thing.”

****

“You really want to bring Cas into this? Cas isn’t getting himself drunk and doing dangerous things every night!” Gabriel took a breath, closed his eyes for a moment then shook his head and looked at Sam with a strained smile “You know what? Forget it. Let’s go to bed. We can talk about this in the morning.”

****

“Please don’t go to bed mad at me. I don’t want you to be mad at me Gabe.” Sam took his hand and brought it to his lips giving it a kiss

****

Gabriel’s face softened “You know I can’t stay mad at you. Not with those eyes.” Gabriel leaned forward and pressed his lips against Sam's before leaning back against the pillows of the king sized bed “It’s late, you have work in the morning just come to bed and we can work everything out later.”

****

Sam nodded throwing off his suit and crawling in beside his husband, attempting not to remember that Dean was drunk just down the hall.

****

\----

****

The blue glow of an infomercial cast shadows over the harsh angles of a dozing Castiel. His hair askew and chest heaving gently as his arms were looped around the small frame of a sleeping toddler. He had fallen asleep once again in the arm chair in the center of the living room after Mary had another nightmare and cried until Cas picked her up and rocked her eventually leading to both falling asleep against each other. They had both been having trouble sleeping ever since the split. Castiel couldn’t survive through another night of drunken fighting and accusations from someone he loved so very much, so he had to leave Dean. As Castiel blinked his eyes open he felt saddened by his surroundings. This house was no longer the loving home he and Dean together built it to be.

The childhood home of his lover was no longer their family home, instead Castiel and Mary, their 2 year old daughter lived each day more painfully without Dean around. Standing slowly he cradled Mary close to his heart, petting the soft brown curls on the small girls head as he walked up the stairs into the baby’s room, laying her inside the crib beside her stuffed animals and flicking on the nightlight before shutting the door.

Castiel made his way to the bedroom he hadn’t slept in since August when Dean walked out the door and never came back. Stepping inside he found himself picking up the photo frame on Dean’s side of the bed. The picture from their first day with Mary drew tears to his eyes. They were both so happy, so ready to face the world as a family, so prepared to love each other to the day the world ended. Now neither knew what they were doing, they were alone, apart and so desperate to get their lives back in order. Shaking his head and putting the picture back down Cas went back to the living room, observing on the baby monitor the sleeping form of his daughter clutching the old rag Dean had given her from when he was a child.

Leaning his head back he caught glance of the Christmas tree, undecorated and unlit with only one small present underneath. He felt wrong decorating without Dean and without Dean’s help he was too conflicted to actually know what to buy for Mary. ** **This Christmas lacked all the joy and spark of last years, but could some holiday miracle occur to change the tides and bring back together the large broken family of Dean Winchester?****


End file.
